


Дыра в стене

by Delusum



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Boys Kissing, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusum/pseuds/Delusum
Summary: — Его зовут Джон.— Джон, отлично, звучит нормально.— Надо быть с ним поосторожнее. Может, это лавкрафтовский рыбочеловек, который пришёл поработить нас.— Мне нравится, что ты относишься к этому с юмором, — фыркает Тим. — Но если серьёзно: это и есть причина, почему я не позвонил Брюсу.— Если наступит конец света, я буду винить тебя, — язвит Джейсон. Тим в ответ ухмыляется.— Договорились.





	Дыра в стене

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A hole in the wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454785) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 

Глава 1

— Джей, Джей, Джей, Джей, Джей…

Джейсон видит маленькую фигуру, сжавшуюся у грязной стены, и затем моргает.  
— Что за хрень?

— Это плохое слово, Джей, — выдаёт ребёнок. Он прижимает к груди кусок чёрной ткани, и глаза у него ясные. Джейсон видит бледное плечо, покрытое мурашками.

— И откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — на Джейсоне костюм Красного Колпака (можно сказать, внушительный), шлем и прочие шмотки. Как?  
Ребёнок наклоняет голову к плечу. Очаровательно морщит нос и смотрит на него из-под длинных тёмных ресниц.  
И Джейсона, как камнем по голове, бьёт осознанием: он знает эти глаза. Он оказался здесь из-за звонка, и…  
— О чёрт, нет.

— Это не я, — раздаётся голос Тима позади него, и Джейсон быстро оборачивается. Этот парень похож на чёртова кота. Тоже всё время прячется в тени. И видимо он решил, что будет забавно позволить Джейсону решить, что этот ребёнок и есть он.

— Спасибо, блять.

— Плохое слово, — дуется пацан. 

— Джей очень извиняется за то, что сказал это, не так ли, Джей?

— Ты рассказал случайному пацану моё имя? — спрашивает Джейсон, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Он похож на случайного? — склонив голову к плечу, интересуется Тим.

Это напоминает Джейсону о жесте ребёнка буквально только что.  
— Он выглядит как ты. Ты такой и был в его возрасте?

— Довольно похож, да, — отвечает Тим. Он спрыгивает с пожарной лестницы, на которой сидел, и почти бесшумно приземляется в двух шагах от Джейсона.

— Почему ты позвонил?

Тим смотрит на него.  
— Серьёзно?

— В смысле, да, понятно, но всё равно — почему? Ты мог разобраться с этим сам. И потом, всегда есть очевидный выбор: Найтвинг.

— Ты был ближе. Это не самый хороший район…

Джейсон фыркает. Они на острове, мать его, Нерроуз. Каждый долбанутый мудак здесь живёт. Джейсон снова смотрит на ребёнка, снимает куртку и аккуратно накрывает его плечи.  
— Почему он раздет?

— Я не знаю. Мне нужно, чтобы его здесь не было, Колпак, — говорит Тим. — Можешь забрать его куда-нибудь в безопасное место?

Джейсон вздыхает.  
— Ты всё мне объяснишь, — это не вопрос.

— Хорошо, как только закончу здесь, — после двух долгих ударов сердца отвечает Тим.

— Я серьёзно.

Тим коротко кивает. Как хренова птица. Джейсон закатывает глаза под маской.  
— Окей, пацан. Ты сваливаешь отсюда с дядей Джеем.

Ребёнок моргает, глядя на него.  
— Джон.

— Пардон?

— Моё имя Джон, не пацан, — отвечает он.

— Мило, — Джейсон поднимает ребёнка на руки, и мальчик прижимается к его груди.

— Холодно, — тихо жалуется он.

— Мы скоро тебя согреем.

— Спасибо, Джейсон, — говорит Тим.

Джейсон кивает.

~+~  
Джон осматривает безопасное логово босиком, одетый в одну из футболок Джейсона, которая смотрится на нём как платье. Джейсон рад, что это одно из самых приличных мест и все пистолеты и острые предметы отлично спрятаны.  
Он делает Джону горячий бутерброд с сыром и чай, потому что кто-то оставил немного перекуса в шкафчике, а Джейсон знает, что детям нельзя кофе. Кроме того, мальчику нужно что-то тёплое в животе.

— Итак, Джон, — начинает Джейсон, положив еду на стол.

— Да?

— Почему ты меня не боишься?

— Тим сказал, ты хороший и позаботишься обо мне, — отвечает Джон и затем коротко кивает. Что за мозговынос.

Джейсон вздыхает.  
— Ладно. Да, это тебе. Ешь и, может, потом сможешь рассказать, где твои родители. 

Мальчик вскарабкивается на стул и начинает есть. Сначала он спокойно и аккуратно откусывает от бутерброда, но сразу после приканчивает его в один момент.  
Джейсон ждёт, пока Джон доест, и суёт ему ещё один, который ребёнок тоже мгновенно съедает.

— Ещё хочешь? — спрашивает Джейсон. Джон облизывает пальцы.  
— Я… да.

— С сыром? — уточняет Джейсон, поднимаясь.

— У тебя есть мясо? Может, бекон?..

— Разумеется, — он приступает к приготовлению таких же бутербродов, но ещё с беконом кроме сыра.

После двух таких Джон гладит себя по животу и вздыхает.  
— Спасибо.

— Итак, Джон. Мы можем связаться с кем-нибудь?

Джон мотает головой.  
— Нет.

— Ты не знаешь, где они, или… — Джейсон обрывает сам себя.

— Они умерли, — отвечает Джон тонким голосом.

— Твои родители?

— Вся моя с… — он сильно прикусывает губу.

— Вся твоя семья? — мягко предполагает Джейсон.

Джон кивает.  
— Да. Они все мертвы. 

— Ты знаешь, как попал туда? В смысле, в город, на улицу, где Тим тебя нашёл? — Джейсону хочется знать.

— Магия, — отвечает ребёнок.

О чёрт, нет, — думает Джейсон. Возможно, это причина, почему Тим так изворачивался насчёт всего этого и почему он позвал Джейсона вместо Дика или, мать его, Брюса. Брюс изо всех сил ненавидит магию после всего.

— Конечно, — говорит Джейсон. Не то чтобы магия сейчас распространена, но она есть, прячется в тенях, скрадывает углы между снами и реальностью, и — Джейсону правда стоит перестать думать об этом.

Мальчик снова моргает.  
— Ты знаешь магию?

— Мы встречались, но я не фанат, — отвечает Джейсон.

Ребёнок хмурится.  
— Но… магия хорошая, и тёплая, и… хорошая.

— Разумеется, она такая. Там, откуда ты, — говорит Джейсон. — Кстати, где это?

Ребёнок снова прикусывает губу и теребит в руках подол слишком большой для него футболки.

— Тебе необязательно отвечать, — успокаивает его Джейсон. — Ты можешь остаться здесь, независимо от того, что ты скажешь или не скажешь мне или Тиму.

— Мне нравится Тим, он страшный. Как большой кот.

— Такой он и есть, — соглашается Джейсон. За прошедшие годы он научился не ненавидеть Тима, и, если быть до конца честным, они действительно хорошо работают вместе.

— А он скоро вернётся? 

— Что, ты не считаешь меня хорошей компанией? — поддразнивает Джейсон. 

— Ты делаешь вкусные бутерброды с сыром и беконом, — отвечает Джон и зевает.

— Ну спасибо. Тебе нужно поспать. Тим получит столько грёбанного времени, сколько ему нужно…

— Снова плохое слово, — замечает Джон.

— Не знаю, когда именно он придёт, так что почему бы тебе не лечь поспать, м?

Джон колеблется пару мгновений, будто думает о плюсах и минусах предложения Джейсона, а потом кивает.  
Джейсон выдаёт ему одеяло из шкафа, и когда маленький Джон успокаивается, он может вытащить кое-что и для себя из холодильника. Во время своего пребывания в России несколько лет назад он распробовал водку.  
Он понятия не имеет, о чём Тим думал, отдавая ребёнка ему. Джейсон никогда не был хорошим выбором, чтобы разбираться с хрупкими предметами или, не дай бог, с хрупкими людьми.

~+~

— Я надеюсь, ты не пьян, — говорит Тим с подоконника. 

— Там дверь есть, она идеально работает, — замечает Джейсон.

— Ты пьян?

— Дай мне перерыв, птенчик, — он с силой трёт лицо. — Я присматриваю за ребёнком из другого измерения; конечно же, я не пьян. Но хотелось бы.

— Он с тобой говорил? — спрашивает Тим, подходя к маленькому кухонному столу.

Джейсон пожимает плечами.  
— Кажется, я ему нравлюсь. Он сказал немного, но теперь мы знаем, что его родители, чёрт, вся его семья мертва. Так что поздравляю нас с этим. Видимо, мы и правда здесь все сироты.

— Чёрт.

— Ага. А ещё он ест за двоих. Не знаю, это нормально там, откуда он, или это потому что он не ел несколько дней, — он ставит водку перед Тимом. Тот теперь достаточно взрослый, чтобы пить как в России, так и в других странах, так что.

Тим смотрит на бутылку.  
— Спасибо, но нет. Он сказал что-нибудь ещё?

Джейсон кидает на него короткий взгляд.  
— Почему ты не рассказываешь, как наткнулся на пацана?

Тим садится за стол.  
— Я преследовал одного головореза…

— Продолжай, — фыркает Джейсон.

— А потом в стене неожиданно появилась дыра, откуда пацан и вывалился, без одежды, зато в панике.

— И все твои защитные инстинкты сработали.

— Конечно. А что бы ты сделал?

Скорее всего, ту же самую хрень.  
— Дыра в стене? 

— Ага, закрылась сразу же, как пацан приземлился задницей на тротуар. Так что я забил на головореза и помог мальчику. 

— Позаботился о нём и всё такое, — говорит Джейсон. Брюс тоже постоянно так делает. Чёрт, если бы Джейсон умел заботиться, он бы тоже так делал.

— Было холодно, а он был раздет, — поясняет Тим.

— Его зовут Джон.

— Джон, отлично, звучит нормально. 

— Надо быть с ним поосторожнее. Может, это лавкрафтовский рыбочеловек, который пришёл поработить нас.

— Мне нравится, что ты относишься к этому с юмором, — фыркает Тим. — Но если серьёзно: это и есть причина, почему я не позвонил Брюсу. 

— Если наступит конец света, я буду винить тебя, — язвит Джейсон. Тим в ответ ухмыляется.

— Договорились.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Брюс скорее всего знает о дыре, да?

— Там не было камер, через которые он мог бы увидеть, так что даже если он знает про дыру или трещину, неважно, он не знает про Джона. Я хочу так это и оставить, хотя бы на время.

— Так вот почему ты не позвонил Дику? Потому что он дерьмово врёт Брюсу?

— Ты был ближе, — морщится Тим.

— Но ещё мне плевать на ложь Брюсу.

— Ага.

— Ребёнку нужен дом, а не логово, даже если оно хорошее. Что-нибудь поближе к природе. 

— Ты пока не работаешь, правильно? — спрашивает Тим.

— О чёрт, нет.

— Но ты ему нравишься, и ты можешь защитить его. Для тебя нормально исчезать на какое-то время, не сказав никому и не отчитываясь. Это то, что ты делаешь. Твоё обычное поведение. Ты идеален для этого.

Джейсон тихо ругается. Он должен был знать, что Тим это сделает. Тим хорош в планировании. Возможно, он решил эту проблему ещё в ту секунду, когда дыра появилась и Джон оттуда вывалился.

— Ты серьёзно говоришь, что я твой лучший вариант?

— Если что-то произойдёт, ты защитишь ребёнка, даже ценой своей жизни. Я знаю, что защитишь, Джейсон, — Тим звучит убеждённо.

Проблема в том, что он прав. Джейсон защитит пацана даже ценой своей жизни.

— Я предоставлю место и деньги, — продолжает Тим. — Ещё вам будут нужны новые документы.

— Чёрт, нет.

— Но как ты объяснишь…

— Я оставлю своё имя, а Джон — своё. Просто дай ему мою фамилию, — прерывает его Джейсон. 

— Ладно, — сдаётся Тим. — Я приготовлю всё за два дня. Можешь купить ему какую-то одежду и другие необходимые вещи — вроде зубной щётки или, я не знаю, игрушек?

— Не волнуйся об этом. Я всё сделаю, — отвечает Джейсон.

— Я не волнуюсь, Джейсон. Я знаю, что с тобой Джон будет в порядке.

Джейсон чертовски уверен, что собирается сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы — что? Вырастить ребёнка? Это то, на что он согласился сейчас?  
Блять. Он разберётся с этим, и как можно скорее.

Глава 2

Блядский пригород, — думает Джейсон, когда смотрит на их новый дом: беленький заборчик и всё в этом духе.

— Ну, он хотя бы не отправил нас в Смолвиль, правда?

Джон, держащий за руку Джейсона с того момента, как они вышли из машины, смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
— Смолвиль не хороший?

— Он маленький, — отвечает Джейсон. Джон насмешливо фыркает. — Так, я думаю, мы должны занести и разобрать вещи, а уже потом…

— О, здравствуйте! Вы, должно быть, мистер Тодд, а это у нас что за красивый маленький малыш? — спрашивает появившаяся из ниоткуда женщина, быстро подходя ближе.  
Джон низко рычит и прячется за ногой Джейсона.

— Джон. Он стесняется незнакомцев, — говорит Джейсон.

— Неплохо в эти дни, конечно. Вы тоже слышали все эти ужасные вещи в новостях о том, как часто пропадают дети? Но не здесь, — поспешно добавляет она. — Это хороший район.

— Похоже на то, — Джейсон осматривает улицу. Здесь тихо, у всех домов есть небольшие палисадники, коты вальяжно растягиваются на тротуарах. И правда… так далеко от дома.

— Я была удивлена, что дом так быстро продали, и, должна признаться, я не видела, чтобы его кто-то осматривал.

— Тим выбирал, — рассеянно объясняет Джейсон.

— Оу. Ваш партнёр скоро присоединится? — спрашивает она.

Джейсон моргает. Думает о том, чтобы исправить её, но потом решает не беспокоить.  
— Нет, не скоро, я думаю. Он много работает, но мы устали от города, понимаете? — он ловит себя на том, что действительно наслаждается всем этим. Слишком сильно.

Она кивает.  
На секунду кажется, что она хочет спросить, какой город Джейсон имеет в виду, но нет ни шанса, что Джейсон кому-нибудь об этом скажет, так что он говорит ей, что Джону пора ужинать и им обоим нужен душ, потому что поездка была слишком уж долгой. Что вообще-то правда.

— Конечно, мистер Тодд, — она улыбается. — Добро пожаловать в наш район.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — отвечает Джейсон, пожимая ей руку.

Внутри он прислоняется к закрытой двери и позволяет себе выдохнуть.

— Странная женщина, — замечает Джон, осматривая дом. Это, конечно, не поместье, но не такой уж он и маленький.

— Шумная женщина, — отвечает ему Джейсон. — Давай разведаем обстановку и поужинаем.

— А что на ужин?

— А что бы ты хотел?

— Мясо, бекон… сосиски?

— Мы посмотрим, что в холодильнике, и затем решим, ладно?

Джон кивает.

Они в этом похожи, но Джейсон помнит, что детям полезно есть овощи. Голос Тима в его голове повторяет это дурацкое «ешьте овощи, ешьте овощи, ешьте овощи, ешьте...» По крайней мере, он не собирается кормить Джона протеиновыми батончиками, как Брюс с ними делал.

~+~  
Миссис Винтерблум (что, блять, серьёзно? — думает Джейсон) — их пожилая соседка справа. Она кажется хорошей и постоянно готовит печенье. Джейсону кажется, что она ждала, когда по соседству появится ребёнок, чтобы иметь возможность их кормить.  
Она не такая шумная, как та женщина, что приветствовала их в день приезда. Миссис Смит («зовите меня Энни!»).  
Джон рычит на неё из-за белого забора каждый раз, когда она подходит слишком близко к тому, что он считает своей территорией.  
Джейсон практически уверен, что это не нормально для ребёнка, но взросление Джона на нём. Оно на нём с тех пор, как мальчик назвал Джейсона по имени на той тёмной аллее.  
Они обедают, когда Тим приходит, конечно же, со своими ключами.

— Вкусно пахнет, — говорит он. Он осматривает то, как они расположились, видит на столе по большей части мясо и вздыхает. — Джейсон.

— Здесь есть морковь и бобы с овощами, — отвечает тот.

— Тим! — Джон вскакивает и кидается обнимать ноги Тима. Тот, естественно, в гражданской одежде, отчего выглядит слишком юным, чтобы быть отцом.

— Привет, ребёнок, — мягко говорит он. — Как тебе живётся с Джейсоном?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Джон и коротко кивает. Так же, как Тим всегда делает.

— Хочешь есть? — спрашивает Джейсон, уже вставая.

— Да, спасибо.

— Ты останешься, Тим? — хочет знать Джон, вцепившись в свитер Тима, так что в итоге тот садится на стул рядом с ним. Джейсон ставит тарелку.

— На выходные.

— Это хорошо, потому что миссис Смит думает, что мы женаты, — отвечает Джейсон. — И она постоянно намекает, что хочет встретить моего партнёра и второго папу Джона.

— Что? — спрашивает Тим, моргая.

Джейсон кивает.  
— Она думает, что ты много работаешь и что ребёнку нужны оба родителя. В этом плане она традиционна.

— Я… что ты ей сказал?

— Ничего, честно. Она пришла к выводам сама по себе. И ещё: Джон очень её не любит.

Ребёнок кивает.  
— Странная женщина.

С этим Джейсон не может спорить.  
— У неё припадок будет, когда она увидит, какой ты молодой, — он кладёт целую тарелку курицы и овощей для Тима, пока тот просто сидит и смотрит на него. — Ешь, муж.

— Мы не женаты.

— Я знаю, это скандально.

Тим смеётся. Это наполовину фырканье, наполовину хихиканье, и звучит в какой-то степени очаровательно.

Джон напевает под нос, пока отрывает вилкой кусок курицы. Он кажется довольным. Чёрт, Джейсон тоже чувствует себя довольным. Они живут здесь две недели, но уже наладили рутину. Они просыпаются, завтракают, Джон гуляет в саду, пока Джейсон работает, и затем они изучают район.  
Джону интересны другие дети, но он ещё ни разу не пытался подойти к детской площадке, где они иногда оказывались.  
Джейсон считает, что Джону около шести или семи, и вопрос, отправлять его в школу или нет, центральный в его размышлениях за последние несколько дней.

— Я проверил соседей, ты в курсе, да? — спрашивает Тим, съедая бобы с вилки.

Джейсон кивает. Это не остановило его от собственной проверки всех жителей их улицы, разумеется.  
— Теперь ты тоже должен с ними встретиться.

— Мне нравится миссис Винтерблум, у неё вкусное печенье.

Джейсон кивает.  
— В этом доме любят печенье и мясо.

Тим снова улыбается.  
Они болтают ни о чём, пока Джон доедает, но как только он убегает играть в сад, Джейсон, убрав объедки и помыв посуду, смотрит на Тима.

— Так… какие-нибудь новости? 

— О чём именно? — спрашивает Тим.

— Джон, дыра в стене, как долго я буду играть здесь в дочки-матери. У меня есть свои проекты, знаешь? — Джейсон скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я думаю, ты больше ничего не узнал о том, откуда он? Или как мы можем отправить его назад?

— Ты хочешь отправить его назад? В место, где вся его семья мертва? Или была убита. Потому что я думаю, что их убили. У него кошмары, Тим.

— А ты хочешь его оставить?

Джейсон пожимает плечами. Это не идеально, но он думает, что может справиться с этим. Быть мстителем можно и в перерыве, не постоянно, как он привык, и растить при этом Джона. Чёрт, Брюс сделал так четыре грёбанных раза, если Джейсон будет считать только мальчиков, или шесть, если он учтёт ещё Стеф и Кэсс. Само собой, Брюс проебался в процессе, но Джейсон уверен, что он справится лучше. Потому что он не Брюс.

— У Брюса получилось.

— У Брюса был Альфред, — замечает Тим.

— У меня есть ты, муж.

Тим стонет, а его скулы слегка краснеют.  
— Меня тут никогда нет.

— Тогда тебе придётся изменить образ жизни, но я могу быть и отцом-одиночкой. Может быть, нам надо расстаться, — дразнит его Джейсон. 

— Я даже не знаю, что на это сказать, — Тим хмурится и вздыхает. — Мы оставим эту штуку с партнёрами. Это объяснит, почему у меня есть ключи и возможность приходить и уходить, когда вздумается.

— Очень разумно. Так что мы собираемся делать?

— Честно, я понятия не имею. Я исчерпал все возможные зацепки и должен признать, что это единственный случайный инцидент. Я не думаю, что это снова произойдёт. Мальчик застрял здесь с нами. К лучшему или худшему.

— Его зовут Джон.

— Да, я знаю.

— Но странно, что он так сильно похож на тебя.

Тим зарывается пальцами в волосы и очаровательно их ерошит. Чёрт, если Джейсон уже думает, что Тим очаровательный или горячий, ему правда нужно переспать с кем-нибудь, и быстро.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Тим. — Представь меня отцом в другой вселенной.

— Может, ты не мститель в другой вселенной, — раздумывает Джейсон. — Может быть, я никогда не умирал и не возвращался. Чёрт, может, мои родители были порядочными людьми… или родителей Дика не убивали. Или родителей Брюса.

Они долго обдумывают это в тишине. Мысли о том, каким Брюс мог бы стать, если бы его родителей не убили, почти пугают.

— Если ты хочешь продолжать в том же духе — в смысле, растить Джона, — то я буду помогать, сколько потребуется.

— Ему, наверное, около шести, так что…. сколько бы это ни заняло времени, это будет долго, — замечает Джейсон.

— Я знаю.

— Кто-нибудь начнёт задавать вопросы.

— Ты про Дика? — спрашивает Тим.

— Да, я про Дика, птенчик, потому что я не слепой и знаю, что между вами двумя что-то происходит. Я бы даже сказал, что вы встречаетесь. Вы всё ещё вместе?

— Чёрт.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь хранить это в секрете? — спрашивает Джейсон.

— По крайней мере, какое-то время.

— Ну, если ты не хочешь, чтобы он думал, что ты ему изменяешь, тебе лучше придумать хороший план, муж.

— Ладно.

— Ты хороший лжец, это я знаю. Ты лучше, чем кто угодно, кого я встречал, но всё немного иначе, когда ты вместе с кем-то.

— Я знаю.

— Ладно, главное не проебись с этим ради меня, или Джона, или Дика, или себя.

— Я правда пытаюсь, — он смотрит Джейсону в глаза, и это странно, потому что его взгляд дико похож на взгляд Джона. — Тебя точно устроит, если я расскажу Дику об этом?

— Ему нужно будет молчать насчёт Джона.

— У него твоя фамилия, — размышляет Тим.

— И твои глаза, — замечает Джейсон. — Он вообще на меня не похож. Зато с тобой — как две капли воды… что если ты девушка в другой вселенной, — говорит Джейсон. Это даже горячо представлять.

— Ты представляешь меня голым? — голос Тима звучит почти возмущённо.

— Теперь да, — отвечает Джейсон с ухмылкой.  
Тим стонет.  
— Я слишком устал для этого.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом завтра за завтраком. Здесь есть рынок, мы с Джоном хотели на него посмотреть, хочешь с нами?

— Да… конечно.

— Ты встретишь много приятных людей, которых мы теперь зовём соседями.

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, передумаю...

— Слишком поздно, — усмехается Джейсон. — Иди в душ и спать. Бьюсь об заклад, ты нормально не спал последние несколько дней.

Тим кивает.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть кофе. Не могу функционировать без кофе.

— Есть, птенчик. Он будет ждать тебя утром, чёрный, горячий и очень вкусный.

— Спасибо, Джейсон.

— Иди спать.

~+~  
Джон держит за руку Джейсона целых пять секунд, когда они приезжают на рынок, а затем отвлекается на пироги и маленькие груши с обёрнутыми вокруг них полосками бекона.

— Джей! Джей!

— Да?

— Мы можем попробовать их?

Джейсон смотрит на груши. Это фрукты, и если бекон поможет Джону примириться со всякой зеленью вроде фруктов и овощей, Джейсон полностью за.  
— Конечно.

Тим вздыхает позади него.

— Груши, — говорит Джейсон, заплатив за шесть штук. — Тебе полезно, — он передаёт две Тиму, две Джону, а оставшиеся съедает сам. Они оказываются восхитительными. Бекон прожарен, а груши сладкие.  
Тим облизывает пальцы, когда доедает.  
Джон счастливо улыбается, а затем снова отвлекается, изучая следующий прилавок.

— Ты такой хороший с ним, — говорит Тим.

— Он приятный, странноватый ребёнок. Думаю, я чувствую родство.

Тим бросает на него взгляд, но Джейсон понятия не имеет, что это может значить, а потом Джон бешено машет рукой, привлекая их внимание.  
— Тим! Джей! Смотрите!

Это прилавок с маленькими пирожными. Джейсон здесь именно для этого.

Они проводят на рынке несколько часов. Джон всё ещё ест как взрослый, и Джейсон всё ещё понятия не имеет, нормально это для него или нет. Но он мирится с этим, потому что Джон, кажется, в порядке. Он весел и здоров. Всё ещё рычит на случайных людей, но это тоже хорошо.

— Джейсон, Джон! — миссис Смит машет им. Джон в ответ низко рычит. — Не собираешься становиться со мной теплее, да? — спрашивает она, смеясь.

— Миссис Смит, — здоровается Джейсон.

— Энни! 

— Энни, — он исправляется.

— Вижу, возвращаетесь с магазина, — замечает она.

Он тащит пакет, полный еды, так что да, не требуется больших детективных способностей, чтобы догадаться. Он кивает.  
— Да.

Энни смотрит на Тима, который потрясающе хорошо выглядит вежливым и ничего не говорит.  
Она улыбается ему и протягивает руку.  
— Я Энни, соседка Джейсона слева.

— Приятно познакомиться, я Тим.

— Как странно, мужа Джейсона тоже зовут Тим, — говорит она, смеясь.

— Мы не женаты, — отвечает Тим с бесстрастным лицом.

— Пока, — добавляет Джейсон. Кажется, Тим тоже не собирается дружить с Энни. Каков отец, таков и сын.

— Оу, прошу прощения, — она смотрит на Тима, затем на Джейсона и снова на Тима. — Вы выглядите очень юным.

— Ну, иногда ты просто... знаешь, — отвечает Тим.

— Разумеется, — говорит Энни и выглядит при этом взбудораженной новостями. Джон зевает и дёргает Джейсона за руку.

— Домой, — требует он.

— Да, конечно, — говорит Джейсон, убирая ему волосы со лба. — Подожди немного…

— Нет-нет, это явно был долгий и выматывающий день для Джона. Не спорьте со мной. Было приятно познакомиться с вами, Тим.

— Взаимно, — отвечает Тим с едва заметной улыбкой.

Джейсон подхватывает на руки Джона и ждёт, пока Тим откроет им дверь, и когда они все оказываются внутри, он разражается хохотом, сам не зная, почему.  
Вся его грёбанная жизнь кажется сюрреалистичной и такой потрясающий в этот момент, что он не знает, что с этим делать.

Глава 3

Так как Джону снятся кошмары, Джейсон не может оставить его одного на ночь, чтобы выйти и поохотиться на мудаков на улицах ближайшего города; кроме того, это может привлечь ненужное внимание. Но он чувствует себя тревожно после восьми недель игры в дочки-матери и знает, что что-то должно произойти. Ему нужна хоть какая-то работа, рутина, что-то, где можно подраться.

Ему не нужны деньги. Тим предоставил им полный банковский счёт в конце концов. И даже если бы Тим не сделал этого, у Джейсона достаточно накопленных денег, чтобы позволить себе спокойно жить здесь ещё не меньше двух лет, прежде чем уйти. И кроме того, у него, конечно, осталось оружие. В крайнем случае, он всегда может продать его. Не всё, но всякую большую хрень, которую он и так нечасто использует. Может, ещё один из байков.

Он наслаждается сигаретой, раздумывая о своей жизни и о том, что делать с ноющим беспокойством в костях, когда Джон выходит из дома и начинает снимать с себя одежду.

— Джон! — окликает Джейсон, без возмущения в голосе, потому что ему и правда плевать, если его мальчик захочет болтаться раздетым в саду, но сейчас холодно и ночь, а он должен спать.

Джон оборачивается и рычит: у него огромные жёлтые глаза, а зубы белые и острые. Инстинкты Джейсона орут в голос, и он на автомате тянется к пистолету, который обычно носит с собой, но быстро понимает, что не брал его всю последнюю неделю. И что сейчас это к лучшему.  
Джон рычит снова, но теперь это звучит немного похоже на имя Джейсона, так что тот расслабляется и просто, блять, ждёт, потому что — а что ещё он может сделать?  
Джон выглядит так, будто ему больно, когда сворачивается калачиком на траве, рыча и скуля, и всё, чего Джейсон хочет, это подойти к нему, но он не осмеливается.  
Потом начинается превращение — Джейсон кусает губы, потому что это выглядит настолько болезненно, и ебануто, и — отвратительно, и Джейсон видел много отвратительных вещей в своей херовой жизни, но вот это…  
Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем это заканчивается и перед Джейсоном оказывается волчонок.

— Джон, — зовёт Джейсон.

Джон кивает, а потом плюхается на задницу и воет.

Что ж, думает Джейсон, это многое объясняет.

~+~  
Они бегают всю ночь, пока Джон не выматывается и Джейсон, наконец, не запихивает его в машину, чтобы поехать домой.  
Он позволяет Джону свернуться калачиком в кровати рядом с собой и смотрит на него спящего, потому что... потому что. Ему нужно знать, что его ребёнок в порядке.  
Обратное превращение не выглядит настолько болезненным, вообще-то оно кажется плавным, и Джон даже не просыпается в процессе.  
Только когда он полностью становится мальчиком снова, Джейсон позволяет себе тоже закрыть глаза.

~+~  
Утро наступает слишком рано для Джейсона, но когда он смотрит на экран телефона, то понимает, что это уже не утро, а полдень.  
Джон смотрит на него, натянув одну из его футболок.

— Так…. ты хочешь что-нибудь рассказать мне, Джон? — мягко спрашивает Джейсон. Он не злится. Он удивлён.

Джон пожимает плечами, кусает губы и затем вздыхает.  
— Я оборотень.

— Это что-то новенькое.

— Как ты можешь не злиться?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я злился? — уточняет Джейсон.

Джон садится. Слишком большая футболка съезжает с его плеча, и он выглядит таким маленькими и уязвимым, что Джейсон чувствует свирепую необходимость защищать его, и это даже не смешно.

— Нет?

— Хорошо, потому что я видел много странного дерьма в своё время, и однажды я, может, даже расскажу тебе несколько историй, но сегодня твой день, Джон.

— Я оборотень, а ты опять сказал плохое слово, — повторяет Джон.

Джейсон вздыхает, потому что — да, он опять сказал плохое слово, но он чувствует, что сейчас для этого самое время.  
— Да, но ты превращаешься только в волка или в кого-то ещё?

Джон очаровательно морщит нос.  
— Я могу превращаться в животных.

— А, хорошо, вижу разницу. В любых животных? — спрашивает Джейсон.

Джон кивает, затем отрицательно качает головой. Его волосы в беспорядке, и Джейсону хочется их пригладить.  
— Я не знаю. Мама могла превращаться в любых животных, а папа мог становиться только собаками и, ну, всяким таким.

— Это было твоё первое превращение? — спрашивает Джейсон.

Джон кивает.  
— Я хорошо справился? — с нетерпением спрашивает он.

Джейсон понятия не имеет, на самом деле, ему не с чем было сравнивать, но.  
— Да, ты был крайне милым волчонком и довольно долго сохранял форму.

Джон сияет.

— Хочешь выбраться из кровати, принять душ и потом позавтракать?

— А можно сосисками? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Джон, уже слезая с кровати.

— Да, можно, — Джейсон улыбается в ответ.

~+~  
Он пишет Тиму на почту, чтобы тот знал, что им нужно срочно поговорить. Его отпускает, пока он готовит завтрак, а после еды Джон идёт играть в сад, пока Джейсон немного занимается работой и находит себе тренажёрный зал. В конце концов, эта дополнительная энергия нуждается в выходе.  
Проблема, конечно, в том, что когда он будет в зале, Джон будет не под его присмотром, и это не вариант.  
Он закрывает ноутбук и выходит в сад, где Джон строит очень детальную крепость в песочнице.

— Джон, мы можем поговорить?

Джон внимательно смотрит на него и кивает. Он вытирает ладошки о штаны и возвращается во внутренний дворик, где садится на один из белых садовых стульев, которые не выглядели бы неуместными даже в викторианском саду.  
Тим, чтоб тебя, — с нежностью думает Джейсон.

— Да?

— Так вот… я думал о том, что тебе, возможно, следует пойти в школу, — начинает Джейсон.

Джон морщит нос.  
— Я не хочу.

— Почему ты не хочешь пойти в школу?

— Потому что я хочу быть с тобой, Джей, и с Тимом.

— И мы тоже хотим быть с тобой.

— Почему тогда Тим уезжает? — спрашивает Джон.

Чёрт, это не тот разговор, который Джейсон хотел провести. Но ничего не попишешь.  
— Потому что он должен работать, чтобы мы могли жить в этом замечательном доме и заниматься тем, чем нам захочется.

— А почему ты не работаешь?

— Потому что кто-то должен следить за тобой, Джон, — объясняет Джейсон, ероша мальчику волосы. — И я думаю, у меня отличная работа.

— Ты хочешь пойти работать? Поэтому ты думаешь отправить меня в школу?

— Частично, — отвечает он. Какой перспективный ребёнок. — Но ещё я думаю, что ты можешь завести отличных друзей, если дашь другим детям шанс.

Джон хватается за подол своей футболки.  
— Что если я им не понравлюсь? А если они подумают, что я странный?

— Тогда мы найдём другую школу, и если и это не сработает, тогда, может, мы наймём учителей. Если ты хочешь обучиться какой-то профессии, тебе понадобится диплом, понимаешь, Джон?

— А ты ходил в школу?

— Да.

— Тебе нравилось?

— Не всё, но мне нравилось учиться. Всё ещё нравится учиться, и я знаю, что тебе тоже нравится. Ты очень любопытный.

Джон кивает.  
— Я думаю, мы можем попробовать?

— Обещаю, если тебе не понравится, мы найдём что-нибудь другое, что подойдёт лучше.

— Спасибо, Джей.

— Хочешь пойти в лес? Мы можем поиграть в ту игру с деревьями, которая тебе нравится.

— Да! Я возьму ботинки, ручки и бумагу!

— Не забудь… — Джейсон улыбается, потому что Джон уже удрал. Он поднимается и идёт на кухню, чтобы приготовить еды для пикника. Определение видов деревьев это то, что Джону действительно нравится, и он в этом хорош, так что Джейсон думает, что настало время включить некоторые другие растения в игру, чтобы сделать её посложнее. А ещё ему нужно напомнить Джону собрать его рюкзак.

— Я готов! Ты готов, Джей? — спрашивает Джон от дверей кухни.

— Тебе нужно взять рюкзак, часть сладостей положим туда, Джон, — Джейсон показывает на маленькие контейнеры с едой.

— Ой, хорошо, я сейчас вернусь! — кричит тот, уже рванув к лестнице.

Джейсон заканчивает наливать горячий шоколад в термос, когда Джон снова останавливается в дверной проёме.  
— Всё готово! Пойдём.

— Положи голубые контейнеры в рюкзак и тогда пойдём. Ты взял ручку и бумагу?

— Да! — нетерпеливо говорит Джон, пока прячет еду в рюкзак. Там только фрукты и печенье, бутерброды и термос Джейсон складывает в свою сумку, берёт куртку и ключи от машины, и они выходят за дверь.

~+~  
Кто-то сидит на ступеньке, когда они в очередной раз возвращаются из леса. В одну секунду Джон хихикает, а уже в следующую он очень спокойный и тихо рычит. Джейсон инстинктивно отодвигает его себе за спину, прежде чем узнаёт Дика.

— Прячешься в темноте?

— Тебя ждал, у меня нет ключей, — отвечает Дик.

— Ждал меня?

Дик пожимает плечами.  
— Ждал того, кто здесь живёт, — поправляется он.

И это значит только одно: Тим не сказал Дику ни одного грёбанного слова.

— Джей? — окликает Джон.

— Всё хорошо, он друг… типа того, — отвечает Джейсон, погладив Джона по непокорным кудряшкам.

— Привет, — говорит Дик Джону; у него в голосе улыбка, да и в глазах, наверное, тоже, но этого не видно в темноте. И свет на крыльце не работает, что вообще-то… чёртов Дик. — Я Дик.

Джон не отвечает. Потому что Джон не говорит с незнакомцами.

— Чего ты хочешь, Дик?

— Я могу войти?

Джейсон вздыхает в ответ.  
— Ладно, двинься, чтобы я дверь открыл.

Дик двигается грациозно, как и всегда, и Джон по-ястребиному внимательно следит за ним, когда они заходят. Джейсон помогает Джону с пальто и ботинками, а затем отправляет его в комнату убраться и вернуть рюкзак на место. Он знает, что Джон вернётся через пару минут.

Он поворачивается к Дику.  
— Ты пришёл сюда потому что Тим временами исчезал и, возможно, лгал насчёт этого. И ты захотел проверить. Я понимаю. Теперь ты знаешь, что он тебе не изменяет, так что можешь со спокойной душой отъебаться.

— У тебя есть ребёнок, Джей.

— Спасибо за гениальное наблюдение, капитан очевидность.

— Как у тебя может быть ребёнок, Джейсон?

— Когда мужчина и женщина очень любят друг друга или они просто возбуждены…

— Стой, просто стой. У тебя есть ребёнок, и Тим…. он устроил это для тебя и ребёнка…

— Его зовут Джон!

— Да, для тебя и Джона, и он скрыл это от меня. Что я должен думать?

— Что это не твоё дело, что у меня есть враги, что Джону не нужно это линчевательское дерьмо в его жизни? Что я не Брюс и что он не будет маленьким напарником Красного Колпака?

— Джей? — тихо окликает Джон от двери. На нём пижама с маленькими совами. Он выглядит бесконечно очаровательно.

— Всё хорошо, мы тут обсуждали кое-что с Диком.

— Дик, — хихикает Джон.

— Да, Дик, — легко улыбается ему Джейсон.

— Это плохое слово.

— Это его имя, я не могу ничего поделать.

— Дик останется на ужин? — спрашивает Джон. Ему любопытно узнать насчёт Дика, и Джейсон не может его винить. Джон, возможно, чувствует запах Тима от него.

— Да, Джей? Я останусь?

— Какого чёрта, — вздыхает Джейсон.

— Это тоже плохое слово, — серьёзно говорит Джон. Джейсон хватает его и шумно фыркает рядом с его мягким животом, начиная щекотать. Джон так сильно смеётся, что начинает задыхаться, и блять, думает Джейсон, я люблю этого пацана.

Когда он ставит Джона на землю и тот плюхается на пол кухни, Дик неприкрыто пялится на него.  
— Так что это будет?

— Бекон! — улыбается Джон.

Джейсон притворно строго смотрит на него.  
— Что мы обещали Тиму?

— Овощи тоже… — бурчит Джон.

Дик вдруг хихикает.

— Ты чистишь морковь, — говорит ему Джейсон.

— Конечно, — Дик легко соглашается.

Джон рисует за кухонным столом, пока Дик и Джейсон готовят ужин, и если быть честным, то Джейсон думал, что это будет чертовски неловко, но они удивительно хорошо работают вместе.  
Уже через полчаса ужин готов, и Джейсон накладывает очень хрустящий бекон на тарелку Джона.  
Джон мучительно стонет, потому что поверх бекона целая гора овощей.  
Дик выглядит слегка удивлённым.  
Это хороший ужин, но Джейсон знает, что Дик потребует ещё одного разговора, когда Джон пойдёт спать. Джейсон правда понятия не имеет, что сказать ему.  
Он не собирается рассказывать Дику насчёт дыры в стене или говорить хоть слово о том, что Джон может превращаться в (ну, сейчас только в четвероногих и пушистых) животных.

— Ты можешь сделать кофе или помыть посуду, пока я помогу Джону приготовиться ко сну, — говорит Джейсон, поднимая Джона на руки.

Джон устало приваливается к нему. Это был долгий и выматывающий день — он превратился в собаку в лесу, и они играли несколько часов.  
— Он пахнет как Тим, — бормочет Джон в грудь Джейсона.

— Даже сейчас? — отвечает Джейсон, поставив Джона на пол ванной. 

Джон трёт глаза, так что Джейсон готовит зубную щётку и протягивает ему.  
— Давай, Джон, чисти зубы и сможешь свернуться на мягкой кровати вместе со своей черепашкой, — эту черепаху подарил ему Тим, и Джон прямо-таки обожает её.  
Джон кивает и чистит зубы, после чего зевает, и Джейсон снова поднимает его на руки и тащит в комнату.  
Джон засыпает сразу же. Пока он чистил зубы, Джейсон написал Тиму насчёт визита Дика.  
Он надеется, Тим скоро позвонит или напишет.

Кофе готов, а Дик ждёт, растянувшись на диване, и выглядит при этом потрясающе. С другой стороны, Дик всегда выглядит прекрасно и сексуально и всё такое сложное дерьмо.

— Я написал Тиму, — говорит Джейсон.

— Понял. Я пытался позвонить ему, но я думаю, он занят. Так..?

— Что «так», Дик?

— Он не похож на тебя, но очень похож на Тима...

— Он мой, — коротко отвечает Джейсон.

— Ладно… просто, ты знаешь. Странно. И ты скрываешь это от семьи.

— Это правда настолько странно — желание скрыть ребёнка от всего этого безумия, Дик? — спрашивает Джейсон, опираясь на дверной косяк.

Дик вздыхает.  
— Всё не настолько плохо.

— Но не так уж и хорошо, знаешь. Это был пиздец — сейчас я могу признать это. Я не понимал этого тогда, это было захватывающее и всё прочее — да, но я не хочу ничего из этого дерьма для Джона.

— Так ты уходишь на покой?

— Почти, — говорит Джейсон. Теперь, когда у него есть зал и несколько других курсов самозащиты, он чувствует себя менее беспокойным. Он остепеняется, и это не плохо.

— Почему вы двое скрыли это от меня? — спрашивает Дик. — О чём Тим, блять, вообще думает?

— Что ты скажешь Брюсу.

Дик морщится.  
— Он будет счастлив за тебя.

— Он будет совать нос, — говорит Джейсон. — А я хочу оставить всё это дерьмо позади, — добавляет он и понимает, что так оно и есть.

— Новое место, новая личность, новая семья? — спрашивает Дик, и его голос звучит болезненно.

Джейсон вздыхает.  
— Я не знаю, почувствуешь ли ты себя лучше, но почти все мои соседи уверены, что мы с Тимом вместе.

— О, то есть ты оставишь только половину своей семьи?

— Дик, это дерьмо достаточно сложное и без тебя.

— Просто… кто его мать?

— Отпусти это, Дик. Она мертва. Всё, что осталось у Джона, это я и Тим, и мы собираемся воспитать его правильно.

— Что ж, это отлично. Правда. Почёт вам, но серьёзно, какого хрена? Он мой парень.

— С Тимом разбирайся сам. Не то чтобы мы с ним трахались.

— Да, он только проводит выходные здесь, чтобы побыть с тобой и Джоном. Играя в семью.

— Это не моя вина, решение или проблема.

— Как, блять, это вообще произошло?

— Спроси Тима.

Дик тяжело вздыхает, явно опустошённый. Джейсон тоже чувствует себя пиздецки уставшим. Они пришли вникуда в итоге, и достаточно быстро.  
— И Дик, не говори Брюсу или Альфреду или, блять, кому угодно об этом.

— Чёрт, Джей, ты серьёзно? Насчёт того, чтобы оставить всё?

Джейсон пожимает плечами.  
— Я не участвовал в линчевательских делах с тех пор, как переехал сюда, и если быть честным, теперь я даже не скучаю по этому. Я вышел из игры. Это всё.

— Но… это твоя жизнь.

— Это было моей жизнью, я заплатил за это своей жизнью однажды, и тогда я не выучил грёбанный урок, но это... это другое. Ты не видишь? Я не проебу жизнь Джона своими мелкими навязчивыми идеями.

— Имеешь в виду, как Брюс сделал?

— Да, именно как Брюс сделал. Я не собираюсь хоронить своего ребёнка, потому что подумал, что это хорошая идея: засунуть его в костюм и отправить играть в героя.

— Это не то, что произошло. Ты нечестен.

— Знаешь, наверное, я и правда нечестен, но я думаю, что имею право быть мудаком по этому поводу, потому что я — тот, кто умер, — он смотрит на Дика в упор, чтобы тот понял, что он полностью серьёзен. — Я выслежу тебя, если ты подвергнешь опасности моего ребёнка, Дик.

Дик кивает.  
— Я ничего никому не скажу.

— Хорошо. Хочешь переночевать?

— Что скажут твои соседи? — Дик улыбается.

— Они уже думают, что я ограбил колыбель, так что плевать.

— Спасибо, но мне правда нужно поговорить с Тимом, а для этого мне придётся его выследить, — поднимается он дивана. Кофе уже остыл, но это то, для чего микроволновки вообще предназначены, криво думает Джейсон.

— Хорошей ночи, Дик.

— Ночи, Джей, — откликается Дик, а затем удивляет Джейсона крепкими объятиями. — Я рад за тебя.

Джейсон не обнимает его в ответ. Он правда не может сказать, почему.

Глава 4

— Я хочу быть частью всего этого, — говорит Дик. Он снова сидит на ступеньках Джейсона, но сейчас уже день и всё залито светом. Джон любопытно разглядывает Дика.

— Частью чего? — спрашивает Джейсон.

— Этого, — он машет рукой, указывая на дом, улицу и Джейсона с Джоном.

Джейсон стонет.  
— Я думаю, лучше поговорить об этом внутри.

Честно говоря, Джейсон думал, что после последней встречи он больше ничего не услышит от Дика. Но вот он здесь и хочет — чего именно? Джейсон не был уверен, что хочет знать.  
— Джон, приберись, и тогда мы сможем поиграть в кубики, ладно?

— Хорошо, Джей, — он обнимает колени Джейсона и мчится наверх.

— Он кажется непослушным, очень живой, — комментирует Дик.

— Ну, так что насчёт «я хочу быть частью»?

— Ты знаешь, что теперь меньше ругаешься?

— Дик, — подчёркнуто говорит Джейсон.

— Я поговорил с Тимом и теперь понимаю. Он всё рассказал.

— Всё?

Дик закатывает глаза.  
— Насчёт дыры в стене и всего этого.

— Ладно, продолжай.

— И я понял, почему Тим чувствует связь с Джоном, и я вижу, что ты заботишься о Джоне, любишь его, правда. И я хочу... быть частью этого.

— Ты хочешь помогать растить его?

— Да, — отвечает Дик. — В смысле, даже Брюсу помогали.

— Брюсу нужна была помощь, потому что половину времени он делал это не для нас, Дик.

Дик морщится, но кивает.  
— Честно, но я поговорил с Тимом, и он сказал спросить тебя, потому что ты главный родитель — его слова, не мои. Джон часть жизни Тима. Я делю жизнь с Тимом. Что здесь необоснованного? 

Ничего необоснованного, но было кое-что другое, и Джейсон мог понять это. Всё ещё.  
— Ты Дик Грейсон.

Дик моргнул.  
— Да, я в курсе.

— Нет. Ты Дик Грейсон, приёмный сын Брюса Уэйна. Жёлтая пресса пишет о тебе. Должен признать, меньше, чем раньше, но всё ещё.

— Ты думаешь, кто-то узнает меня здесь? Готэм вообще в другом штате. Никого не ебёт, кто я.

— Никаких плохих слов в доме, — говорит Джейсон и смотрит на часы. Джон уже должен был закончить. Он смотрит на лестницу и убеждается, что Джон сидит там и слушает.

— Как много ты услышал?

— Что Дик тоже хочет быть моим папой? — спрашивает Джон.

— Тебе нравится эта идея? — Джейсон хочет знать.

— Он приятно пахнет, — отвечает Джон, и это не критерий для большинства людей, но это чертовски важно для него, потому что Джон… оборотень, и знает ли Дик об этой части?

— Я приму это за согласие, — бросает Дик.

— Ну, Джон не тот, кто здесь принимает важные решения, — реагирует Джейсон.

Дик вздыхает.  
— Я просто хочу быть вовлечён.

— И как это будет работать? — спрашивает Джейсон. Он помнит, что Джон всё ещё сидит и слушает, но не хочет отправлять его в комнату, потому что Джон ничего не сделал неправильно. Это всё вина Дика: он вторгся в их дом и их жизни. Появился без предупреждения.

— Я понятия не имею, правда. Я просто…

— Ты поговорил с Тимом, ты захотел быть вовлечённым и ты заявился сюда с наполовину продуманным планом. Я знаю, что ты не тупой, Дик, так какого чёрта?

— Мне нравится сначала сделать, потом думать, — отвечает Дик с улыбкой.

И мать его. Он выглядит таким обаятельным, и Джейсон хочет, чтобы он был рядом, потому что Дик весёлый и они хорошо работают вместе, но он не собирается рисковать своим сыном.  
— Так ты собираешься приезжать на выходные и быть здесь?

— Ага, — отвечает Дик, не раздумывая.

— Но что если что-нибудь случится? Что если ты понадобишься на работе? Что если Брюс позвонит?

— Брюс никогда не звонит, — говорит Дик, избегая проблемы.

— Дик.

— Я не знаю, ладно? Я не знаю, но ты не работаешь теперь неделями, и планета всё ещё крутится, — говорит он. — Должна быть возможность, что я буду брать несколько выходных в течение недели.

— Дик кто-то известный дома? — спрашивает Джон с лестницы. Джейсон знает, что он не имеет в виду свой дом. Он подразумевает Готэм. По которому, Джейсон понимает, он сам совсем не скучает. — Звучит так, будто он кто-то известный.

— Меня знают, но я не думаю, что я известный. И как я сказал раньше, я не думаю, что здесь будут с этим проблемы, — говорит Дик, улыбаясь Джону.

— Твоя работа может быть проблемой, — отвечает Джейсон.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я уволился, чтобы мог быть с тобой, Тимом и Джоном? — спрашивает Дик.

— Если я скажу да, ты уволишься? — Джейсон шипит. Он злится, потому что у него нет ответов, а это заманчиво: предложение Дика быть здесь, помогать в воспитании Джона. Это слишком заманчиво. Джейсон не хочет, чтобы Дик исчезал или, блять, умер и оставил Джона с ещё одной погибшей родительской фигурой.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Дик.

— Тим сказал тебе, что вся семья Джона погибла?

— Да, — кивает Дик.

— Так что я здесь, и я останусь здесь, и я не буду рисковать, потому что это для меня важнее, чем охота на подонков, ты понимаешь?

И тогда в голове у Дика щёлкает то, что Джейсон не сказал. Джейсон может видеть это. Всё это есть на выразительном лице Дика.  
— Блять, — говорит он.

— Никаких плохих слов в доме, — торжественно говорит Джон.

— Прости, — отвечает Дик. — Я понял.

— Я знаю, что ты понял. И ещё я знаю, что ты обсудишь это с Тимом, что Тим тоже делает тупые безрассудные вещи, но его тупости и безрассудства недостаточно, чтобы убить его, Дик.

— Знаю.

— Я не говорю тебе увольняться с работы. Это не то решение, которое я за всех приму, но я... я знаю, что в жизни нет никаких гарантий, но мы можем сбалансировать шансы в нашу пользу.

Дик кивает.

— Так что… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал Джона, Дик. Я думаю, ты можешь быть хорошим отцом или, чёрт, даже дядей, который не так часто появляется здесь. Это будет нормально.

— Но это либо одно, либо другое?

— В данный момент? Да, — отвечает Джейсон. Он смотрит на Джона, который внимательно слушает и явно понимает всё это своей головушкой. Тим обожает его. Тим любит бросать вызовы Джону, и Джон любит на них отвечать, и Тим может бросить вызов такими способами, о которых Джейсон даже не думал, и это хорошо, и это работает.  
Джейсон знает, что присутствие Дика в жизни Джона тоже будет полезным, потому что Дик хороший человек. Но ещё он непредсказуем. Самый безрассудный из всех них. И Джейсон всё ещё иногда злится из-за того, что Дик сфальсифицировал свою смерть. Если Брюс попросит, Дик снова это сделает? Оставит их, позволит им думать, что он мёртв? Позволит Джону думать, что тот потерял ещё одного родителя? Джейсон сомневается, но он уже сделал так с ними, потому что Брюс просил.

— Я хочу, чтобы Дик был в моей стае, — бросает Джон с лестницы.

Это разбивает Джейсону сердце.  
— Ну, Дику нужно подумать об этом, так что мы не будем в опасности.

Джон кивает. Он знает, что его способность менять форму достаточно редкая в этом измерении и что лучше сохранить это между ними. Джейсон объяснил ему всё это, так что он знает, насколько всё серьёзно. Он не хочет пугать Джона, но ещё он не хочет подслащивать их ситуацию.

— Дик останется на ужин?

— Да, Дик, ты останешься на ужин? — спрашивает Джейсон, потому что ему нравится, когда Дик рядом. Ещё ему нравится, когда Тим тоже рядом. Ему нравится иметь семью.  
Дик кивает.

~+~  
— Ну, Дик думает о том, чтобы уволиться с работы, — говорит Тим. Он сидит на диване, когда Джейсон и Джон возвращаются домой, и Джон тут же сползает с рук Джейсона и бросается к нему, так что он успевает отложить планшет до того, как мальчишка оказывается в объятиях у него на коленях.

— Ты здесь, чтобы сделать мне выговор? — спрашивает Джейсон.

Тим гладит волосы Джона, и тот мурчит ему в грудь. Он натренировался превращаться в кошачьи формы в совершенстве на прошлой неделе и был очень собой горд. Джейсон тоже им гордится. Ещё они нашли школу, которая Джону понравилась, и он, кажется, начал заводить друзей.

— Нет, просто даю тебе знать. Он думает об этом. По сути, он думает о том, чтобы перевестись в полицию в этом городе, чтобы переехать.

— Что? — спрашивает Джейсон, честно шокированный тем, что Дик вообще размышляет о чём-то таком с ним и Джоном.

— Ты правильно услышал.

— Что Брюс говорит насчёт этого?

— Дик пока ни слова ему не сказал. Он пообещал, в конце концов. Честно говоря, я не знаю, будет ли Брюс не рад услышать, что Дик уходит с работы.

Джейсон не настолько уверен, но молчит, потому что не хочет спорить насчёт Брюса снова. Тим хотел этого. Тим выбрал Брюса.

— Что ты сказал на этот счёт? — спрашивает Джейсон.

Тим пожимает плечами, и Джон ворчит, но потом он просто превращается в кошку и сворачивается клубком у Тима на коленях. Его одежда падает на пол и диван.  
— Я не знал, что он так умеет? — нежно говорит Тим, почёсывая за ушами Джона, и тот снова мурчит. Мальчик хорош, — думает Джейсон с любовью.

— Он практиковался всю неделю, — даже уши ребёнка кажутся гордыми.

Тим улыбается и смотрит на Джейсона.  
— Мы оба знаем, что я не могу заставить Дика делать то, что он не хочет делать. Он видит, что есть у вас с Джоном. Он хочет этого, так что пытается найти решение. Я всё ещё люблю его, он всё ещё любит меня. Но я не готов повесить плащ, мы все это понимаем. И у тебя нет видимых проблем с моей работой.

— Ты наименее безрассудный из нас всех, Тим. Ещё у тебя есть сильные друзья, и ты не слишком гордый, чтобы позвать на помощь. Ты не подделаешь свою смерть.

— Я тоже иногда всё ещё злюсь из-за этого, — признаёт Тим. Он осторожно треплет Джона по спине, и это выглядит так правильно. Тим здесь, Джон на его коленях. Джейсон может представить Дика на кухне, готовящего им мороженое или хлопья или чёртовы закуски, чтобы они могли посмотреть кино, и это вызывает хорошее, тёплое чувство в животе и может быть где-то выше.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он жалел об этом.

— Я не думаю, что он будет, но хуже то, что он точно пожалеет, если не попытается, Джейсон. Я тоже хочу этого. Я хочу поделиться с ним тем, что мы делаем здесь по выходным, и когда бы я это ни сделал, я смогу быть с Диком, человеком, в которого я влюблён, — отвечает Тим.

— Джон тоже хочет его в своей стае.

Тим улыбается.  
— Видишь? Всё становится на свои места.

Но Джейсон знает: он имеет в виду, что они, наконец, оказались на своём месте, как семья.

Глава 5

— Офицер Грейсон, — говорит миссис Смит флиртующим тоном. Джейсон вздыхает. Джон рычит. Судя по всему, он никогда не будет теплее с этой женщиной.

— Миссис Смит, прекрасный день, не правда ли?

Джон рычит громче, и Джейсон оттаскивает его с внутреннего дворика подальше в сад. У них ещё остались дела, прежде чем через час появятся дети и их родители. А Дику ещё нужно сходить в душ и переодеться.

— Да, да, я знаю, он наша стая, а она пытается подобраться к нему, потому что он привлекательный, но мы не можем кусать её за это, — говорит Джейсон Джону.

Джон рычит ещё немного, а затем начинает накрывать на стол. Тим был непреклонен на тему использования правильных тарелок и столовых приборов. Он прочитал им лекцию об окружающей среде на пятнадцать минут, когда Дик предложил одноразовые тарелки, и если соответствующая посуда делает Тим счастливым, кем бы они были, если бы стояли на пути его счастья. Кроме того, Джейсон старался быть хорошим примером для Джона, и по доверенности, как бы это ни было запутано, для других детей, с которыми Джон дружит.

У Джона появилось несколько друзей, и Джейсон может сказать, что они все горячие маленькие аутсайдеры, как и их сын.

— Я бы не укусил её, — говорит Джон в конце концов. Он гордо смотрит на стол. — Хорошо выглядит?

— Идеально. Тим будет счастлив, — говорит Джейсон, ероша его волосы. — Кажется, мы закончили. Единственное, что осталось, это приготовить еду и подождать, пока Тим привезёт торт.

Они заказали торт, потому что никто из них не умел печь. Миссис Виндерблум напекла им горы печений для такого события, но призналась, что красиво украшенные торты на день рождения — это не её.  
Джон кивает. Он кажется взбудораженным и немного нервным. Именно так Джейсон чувствует себя из-за всего этого. Он говорил с родителями друзей Джона, разумеется, но у них никогда не было в гостях кучи детей — то есть, всего четверых, но это всё равно слишком много для их дома.

Джон хватает его за руку, и Джейсон смотрит на него.  
— Что такое?

— Всё будет хорошо. Мы всем понравимся.

Джейсон не уверен, что так и будет, но Джону и правда не доставляли проблем из-за его необычной ситуации в семье.  
Не то чтобы они чувствовали, что нужно кому-то что-то объяснять. Дик переехал в дом пару недель назад, но Тим всё ещё остаётся на выходные, когда только может. Это работает на них.

— Разумеется, мы всем понравимся, мы потрясающая стая, — говорит Дик, целуя Джейсона в щёку, потому что такой вот он маленький говнюк и с этим не стоит бороться, и затем подхватывает Джона и бросает в воздух, чтобы легко поймать.

— Дик, Дик, Дик, Дик, Дик! — Джон смеётся.

— Ага, это моё имя, — отвечает Дик, поймав его в последний раз, шумно целует в щёку и ставит обратно на землю. — Я смотрю, вы двое были заняты. Выглядит отлично. Тим будет счастлив.

Джон сияет, глядя на них.  
— Я пойду переоденусь!

— Давай, — говорит Джейсон, наблюдая, как он бежит к задней двери.

— Ну, и как твой день, милый? — спрашивает Дик.

— Лучше прекрати это, серьёзно. Люди могут понять всё неправильно.

— Я думаю, люди абсолютно правильно всё понимают насчёт нас, — говорит Дик, подходя ближе. Вторгаясь в личное пространство Джейсона.

— О, правда?

— Да, они думают, что мы очень любящая семья, Джей.

Которой они и являются. Всё не всегда идёт гладко, но это хорошо. Это лучше, чем что угодно, на что Джейсон мог надеяться в будущем. Он никогда не думал, что будет папой или что он будет делить свою жизнь с кем-то ещё. Волноваться из-за вечеринки на день рождения его сына. Если честно, он думал, что не доживёт до сорока. Но теперь он здесь, и всё то, что он долго считал своей жизнью, чем-то важным, вдруг перестало им быть.

— О чём ты думаешь, Джей? — тихо спрашивает Дик, и его рука у Джейсона на бедре, и Джейсон может чувствовать его дыхание на коже, когда он говорит.

— О жизни. О моей жизни, если быть точным, — отвечает Джейсон и смотрит на его лицо. Дик слишком близко, а его глаза очень серьёзные.

— Что насчёт неё? — шёпотом спрашивает Дик, почти касаясь губ Джейсона.

— Она хороша, — отвечает он и отталкивает Дика. — Хватит, бл… играться.

Дик ухмыляется.  
— Я не игрался. И мне нравится, что ты пытаешься соблюдать правило «никаких плохих слов в доме».

Джейсон только закатывает глаза. Дик всегда флиртует, и Джейсон просто не в настроении сегодня, потому что меньше чем через полчаса здесь будет полный дом детей, а Тима с чёртовым тортом всё ещё нет.

— Тиму лучше поспешить, потому что я не собираюсь говорить нашему сыну, что он не получит торт.

Дик ухмыляется и коротко целует его в губы. Факт в том, что Джейсон даже не может отреагировать.  
— Я люблю, что ты думаешь о нём, как о нашем сыне.

— Он думает о себе, как о нашем сыне, Дик, — отвечает он. — И я говорил тебе перестать приставать.

— А я говорил тебе, что не перестану, — отвечает Дик. Кажется, он собирается что-то добавить, но они слышат машину и в следующую секунду — голос Джона, вопящий во всю мощь лёгких.

— О, Тим здесь, — говорит Джейсон.

— Ты так думаешь? — смеётся Дик.

— Начнём эту вечеринку.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что скажешь это, когда в ситуацию не будут вовлечены пистолеты или стриптизёрши? — дразнит Дик.

Но правда, блять, в том, что: нет, Джейсон не думал.  
— Ты будешь объяснять стриптизёрш Джону, если он спросит.

Дик стонет.  
— Стриптизёрши не плохое слово.

— Я не говорил, что оно плохое. Я просто говорю, что не буду объяснять это Джону, если он спросит, потому что ты случайно говоришь это на его вечеринке в честь седьмого дня рождения.

— Я…

— Джей, Джей, Джей! — Джон кричит.

— Что, что, что? — передразнивает Джейсон в ответ, ухмыляясь.

— Тим здесь! Джей, Дик, Тим здесь!

— Он привёз торт?

— Ой, я не знаю! Пойду проверю!

Они смотрят друг на друга и взрываются смехом.

— Да! Джей, он привёз торт!

— Отлично! — кричит Джейсон в ответ.

— Это будет потрясающий день, Джей.

Джейсон кивает.  
— Я знаю.

~+~  
Джейсон смотрит, как Тим целует Джона в лоб и отходит, чтобы Дик тоже мог подарить ему поцелуй на ночь, и его сердце делает эту вещь: то, что он чувствовал когда прыгал со здания и безупречно приземлялся. Радость, думает он немного шокировано. Детская радость.  
Он не закрывает дверь после Дика и Тима, потому что Джону всё ещё иногда снятся кошмары, намного меньше и не так часто, но они оставляют свет в коридоре, чтобы он не боялся проснуться в темноте.

— Ты улыбаешься, — замечает Тим, пока они идут в гостиную.

— Я иногда так делаю.

— Нет, ты ухмыляешься, смеёшься, высмеиваешь, это… что-то ещё.

Джейсон поднимает руки вверх.  
— Я улыбаюсь, большое дело.

— Для нас да, — тихо говорит Дик. — Ты так долго был зол и несчастлив, Джей.

— Видимо, больше нет. Не был в последнее время, — отвечает Джейсон. Он неграциозно плюхается на диван и закрывает глаза. — Кажется, моя судьба — быть отцом, а не линчевателем. Это и для здоровья полезно, — он ухмыляется, чувствует движение и открывает глаза в тот момент, когда Дик мягко целует его. В губы. Пока Тим смотрит. — Что?

— Ты нравишься мне таким, — говорит Дик. — Правда нравишься. Я любил тебя злым тоже, потому что чувствовал вину, но нынешнего тебя я люблю, потому что это ты.

— Дик, какого чёрта? — спрашивает Джейсон, отталкивая его. Дик садится на кофейный столик, и их колени касаются.

— Я говорил тебе, я не шучу.

— Ага, но серьёзно, какого хрена, Дик? — он смотрит на Тима, и тот только пожимает плечами. Что вообще не помогает.

— Я говорил тебе, я не могу заставить Дика делать то, что ему не хочется, но ещё это значит, что я не могу остановить его от того, что ему, чёрт возьми, захочется сделать, и, кажется, поцеловать тебя стало его навязчивой идеей. Не то чтобы я могу его осуждать, — говорит Тим.

Конечно же, думает Джейсон. Конечно, они говорили об этом.  
— Так что это?

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — отвечает Дик.

— Эту часть я понял.

— Хорошо, что ещё? Мы живём вместе, растим сына вместе. Я надеюсь, у нас будут ещё дети в будущем.

— Ты хочешь детей?

— Ты нет? В смысле, так тоже хорошо, но может мы можем обсудить это ещё раз потом?

— Вы двое серьёзно? — спрашивает Джейсон, переводя взгляд от Дика к Тиму и затем обратно к Дику.

— Абсолютно, — отвечает Дик. Он протягивает руку и кладёт Джейсону на щёку. Его кожа чувствовала войну, а Джон был прав — Дик приятно пахнет. — Я не знал, что хочу этого, пока ты не показал мне.

— Что именно?

— Семью, дом, работу, где не только кишки, сломленные люди и пустые сны. Я всё ещё могу помогать людям как офицер полиции, и у меня есть ты, и Тим, и Джон, — серьёзно отвечает Дик.

— А что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Джейсон, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тима.

— Я не сдаю плащ пока, но… я никогда не думал, что буду заниматься этим так же долго, как Брюс. У меня есть… план для выхода, — отвечает Тим.

— Конечно, у тебя есть. Хочешь подстроить собственную смерть?

— Да. Не мою, конечно, Красного Робина, — уточняет Тим. — Я дам тебе знать заранее.

— Хочешь сказать, не как кое-кто конкретный.

— Я никогда не заглажу вину, да? — стонет Дик.

— Это был мудацкий шаг… — начинает Джейсон, и Дик разражается смехом.

— Да, думаю, так и было.

— Ты сосёшь, — замечает Джейсон.

Дик смотрит на него, и его глаза серьезнеют.  
— Да.

— В этом он тоже хорош, — вставляет Тим.

И Джейсон неожиданно вспоминает, о чём они на самом деле. Дик хочет быть с ним. Тим ничего не имеет против.

— Ты хочешь присоединиться к этому празднику любви?

— Если ты нормально к этому относишься.

Джейсон не уверен даже, что он нормально относится к тому, что Дик хочет быть с ним, но он не может отрицать, что ему понравилось, как Дик поцеловал его.

— Тебе необязательно решать сейчас. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я заинтересован в большем, — говорит Дик.

— В любом случае, это может сработать, — добавляет Тим.

— А если я не заинтересован в большем? — спрашивает Джейсон.

— Очевидно, это тоже хорошо. Я имею в виду, всё продолжит работать, — говорит Тим.

Дик кусает его губу, будто в противоречие Тиму, но затем он просто кивает, и это именно то, что тут же решает дело. Он наклоняется вперёд и целует Дика, как представлял это бесчисленное количество раз в те дни, когда был Робином, до своей смерти.

— Ты не сможешь выкинуть нас, если это не сработает, — говорит Дик, когда Джейсон заканчивает поцелуй. Дик сжимает в руках его футболку. Джейсону нравится, как его глаза становятся темнее.

— Я не выкину. Я не сделаю этого с Джоном, ты же знаешь. Кроме того, насколько хуже может стать? В смысле, я пытался убить тебя — несколько раз, — отвечает Джейсон.

— Что было, то прошло, — говорит Тим.

Джейсон откидывается назад на спинку дивана и улыбается.  
— Думаю, это дивный новый мир.

— Мы когда-нибудь расскажем Брюсу об этом? — спрашивает Дик.

— Он умный, он разберётся рано или поздно, что я вышел из игры и не имею намерения возвращаться. Ещё он поймёт, что вы, ребята, помогли мне исчезнуть.

— Это всё Тим сделал, — говорит Дик.

— Ну, ты хранишь мой секрет.

— Это наш секрет, — говорит Тим.

— Я скажу ему, в конце концов, я хочу, чтобы Брюс знал своего внука. Но когда Джон подрастёт.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дик. Он поднимается с кухонного столика и садится рядом с Джейсоном. Тот смотрит на Тима.  
— Что ты делаешь так далеко?

Тим пожимает плечами, и когда Джейсон протягивает ему руку, он расслабляется и садится рядом.

— Так что… посмотрим Нетфликс и расслабимся? — спрашивает Дик.

Джейсон не слишком нежно тыкнул ему локтём по рёбрам.  
— Согласен на Нетфликс, но не на секс.

— Ты всё равно его получишь, — шепчет Тим.

Джейсон смеётся.  
Его жизнь превосходна.


End file.
